


House Rules

by duende09



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christian Kane's mouth, Couch Sex, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, for Amanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad gets dragged to a fucking honky-tonk because he is an awesome best friend. But who knew Christian Kane singing would actually be kind of hot, which is fine except Chad, yeah, he's not gay. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandaevans07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaevans07/gifts).



> Started this when drinking, its a bit rough and not great but I love you baby and well have some C2 <3

“C’mon Jay-man, do we really have to go?” Chad whined from where he was sprawled across Jared’s bed.

“It’s Jensen’s best friend and there is no way I’m missing out on seeing my boyfriend just because you are being an asshole.”

“But it’s country!”

“Country-Rock and Chris is pretty awesome actually. You might even like it.”

 

Chad seriously doubted it but he could tell that his best friend was serious about going. There were some things that he could change Jared’s mind on. If they involved Jensen, not so much. The older boy had been grounded for the past week and this was the first chance Jared had of seeing him outside of school. So he might bitch and complain but because he was actually an awesome guy he would go see this cowboy sing. Maybe he could pretend to be with the band and get in on some groupie action. Which is why he found himself in something that could only be referred to as a honky-tonk listening to Christian Kane sing about a similar such a place with a whisky smooth voice that wasn’t half bad.

The older boy was clearly in his element, fingers never hesitating on the white electric guitar slung across his body. He seemed to feed off the crowd’s energy, pouring it back out with fast fingering and crooned lyrics. He owned the stage despite being one of four up there, over half the dancing clientele were focused on him and Chad found he was no exception. Something about the way he gripped the microphone and just poured himself into the music had him drawing closer. By the time Chris finished the set Chad was right there wishing he would come back out for an encore. Thankfully Jared had disappeared a couple songs ago with Jensen because he didn’t want to deal with his abnormally tall best friend’s smug I told you so. Kane didn’t come back out though and Chad walked over to where a skinny brunette was leaning against the speakers. Long hair spilling over bare shoulders and fucking miles of tanned legs disappearing into hot pink cowboy boots. Shaking off whatever it was the music had made him feel he approached her with his most charming smile.

 

“Hey there sexy, I bet you want to buy me a drink.”

 

The girl looked at him with what could only be called disgust – hey, her loss – and stalked off, tossing long hair over her shoulder as she went. A deep, throaty chuckle from off to the side had him spinning around, eyes narrowed and a scowl on his lips. He was surprised to find Chris standing there, a long neck dangling from his fingers.

 

“You got a problem?” Chad challenged.

“I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to buy her the drink, man.” Chris’s voice was a bit rough, hoarse from singing for the better part of an hour.

“Figured a hottie like that has drinks offered all the time. I wanted to be different.”

“Risky play but I like the guts it took.”

 

The corner of his mouth tipped up and Chad wasn’t quite sure if it was mocking or sincere but decided either way it didn’t matter.

 

“How about you get me a beer then?”

 

The second the words left his mouth he realized they were incredibly suggestive after the previous exchange which spurred a second realization that he wasn’t entirely disgusted to have said it.

 

“Why don’t you come on back, I’ve got a case in my dressing room.”

“You’ve got a dressing room?” Chad asked, following him behind the stage.

“Well it’s more of a storage room really but there’s a couch.”

 

Chad just nodded and trailed after him, slightly horrified to find his eyes dropping to take in the way the singer’s jeans clung to his thighs. The jeans were well worn and suited the older boy, along with the beat up boots and tight t-shirt. He felt a bit tipsy already even though he had only had the one beer that Jensen had gotten for them at the start of the show.

 

“You’re Jared’s friend, right? Chad?” Chris asked, opening a door that had a piece of paper with Kane written in black sharpie taped to it.

“Yeah.”

“He and Jenny slip off somewhere?”

“Jenny? Oh man that’s awesome.”

“Word of advice, don’t call him that.”

“But you do.” Chad complained.

“Only because I started it when I could kick his ass.”

“I could kick his ass.” Chad fronted.

 

Chris turned around and eyed him up, taking in his slender build and developing muscles. Chad definitely did not shiver under the scrutiny because he was certainly not gay. He liked chicks; warm, wet pussies and big boobs, thank you very much.

 

“Just don’t. Beer is in the cooler I’m just gonna take a piss, make yourself comfortable.”

 

He watched him walk back out of the room and wondered idly if the older boy planned on coming back. Sidling up to the cooler he opened the lid to find half a dozen beers nestled into a bed of ice. Pulling one out Chad twisted the cap off and dropped himself onto the couch. The beer was cold and went down easy, and he was halfway through the bottle when Chris walked back in. His eyes immediately went to Chad and a small satisfied smile lifted his lips.

 

“Thought you might have run off.”

“Why would I do that?” Chad asked.

 

There was a thrill that went through him at the other boy’s return that answered his own question though.

 

“This is your chance to leave, Chad. Do you want to leave?”

 

Chris’ voice dropped lower, rougher than could be explained away by tonight’s performance. His eyes were hot on Chad, hungry in a way that had Chad’s cock stirring. It seemed it didn’t matter how much he liked pussy, his body wanted Chris. He didn’t answer right off, draining the last of his beer and carefully setting the bottle down on the ground. Squaring his shoulders he met Chris’ eyes, the decision made truthfully the second it was asked.

 

“I’m not leaving.”

“Good.”

 

Chris’ reply was soft and quick. A prelude to him stalking over to the couch and pulling Chad up to stand in front of him. He didn’t hesitate, didn’t go slow to gauge Chad’s reaction. He simply yanked him forward and crashed their mouths together, tongue delving in and possessing Chad. It was all solid muscle and hot force. So incredibly different from kissing girls. There was no teasing or soft touches, Chris wasn’t gentle in his touches and in return Chad gripped the strong biceps and pressed closer, harder. Chris was solid against him and he shifted so that he could get some friction against his cock, rubbing up against the other boy in a way that would have had his exes shoving him off and calling him a pig. Chris just manhandled him so that he could shove a thigh between his leg, pulling him hard against it, the perfect pressure and friction to rut against. He could feel Chris’ erection through his jeans, thick and hot.

 

“Fuck, Chad. Such a good boy, want to feel your mouth on my cock.”

 

In hindsight it was a bit embarrassing how quickly Chad dropped to his knees, mouth practically watering at the prospect of getting Chris’ cock in it. He reached up to get Chris’ belt undone, the large buckle tripping him up until the boy shoved his hands away and unhooked it himself. They made quick work of the jeans after that, shoving them done until his cock was freed. It was thick and hard, flushed red and leaking at the tip. Chad had never given another dude head before and he felt he might not be able to but looking at Chris so hard for him, blue eyes dark with lust he knew he had to try. He reached out and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it once from base to tip, the feel of it familiar and yet foreign. Taking a breath he ducked his head forward, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking softly. It wasn’t an entirely pleasant taste but it wasn’t bad and he relaxed and let Chris sink further into his mouth.  Above him Chris grunted and lifted a hand to Chad’s head, a solid weight keeping him where he was and letting him know he was doing a good job. He tried to breathe though his nose as he moved along the length of his cock, hollowing out his cheeks to increase the suction.

 

“Fuck, your mouth is perfect. Knew it would be, kid.”

 

Chris’s words were a stroke to his ego and he grew even harder in his jeans, whimpering softly around his cock. He slipped a hand down to press hard at his erection, palm digging in and helping to take the edge off of his arousal. It wasn’t enough though and he wanted more, wanted Chris to touch him, surprised by how much he wanted the other boy to claim him.

 

“Please, need you to touch me.” He got out, pulling off Chris’ cock.

 

His voice was rough and strained. Arousal drawing it tight and making him wanton. Chris took pity on him, pulling back and moving to kick his boots off followed by his jeans.

 

“Clothes off, I want you on the couch.”

 

Chad stood up, head almost dizzy as even more blood flowed south at the command in Chris’ voice. He quickly stripped out of his clothes, letting them fall to the ground wherever they happened to land. Chris had stripped his t-shirt off and when Chad dropped himself to the couch he looked his fill, taking in all the strong muscles and hardness. Chad didn’t know if he was suddenly into dudes or if it was just Chris but he wanted to feel every inch of the guy pressed against him, wanted to touch and taste and fuck if he didn’t want to know what it would feel like to have Chris inside him.

 

“Get over here.” He growled, done with looking and ready to move on to the Chris touching him part.

“Pretty and bossy.” Chris teased.

“I’m not pretty.” He scowled.

 

Chris just laughed and walked over, cock swaying heavily and distracting Chad from his indignation. He shifted on the couch so he was sprawled in the corner, leaning back with his right leg stretched out across the length of it. Reaching down he stroked his cock, the first touch against skin so good that his eyes fell closed. When he opened them Chris was right there, crowding in and yanking him down so that he was on his back. He could feel the roughness of guitar callouses against his skin, raising his hair and making his body ache with the need for more. He got his wish when Chris’ warm weight pressed into him, aligning their bodies so that their cocks brushed together. He bucked up into the touch with a gasp, hands flying out to grip onto Chris hoping to keep him there. They rutted together the slide of their cocks growing smoother as pre-come leaked out. Chris’ mouth was on his neck, sucking kisses and the rough scrape of stubble against the sensitive skin making him writhe.

 

“Want you to fuck me.”

 

He was shocked to hear the words spill out but he couldn’t deny that they were true. Just the thought of it terrified him and turned him on in equal measures. The other boy didn’t stop the soft rocking of his hips but he lifted his head to meet his gaze. There was a question in his eyes, giving Chad the opportunity to play it off as something said in the moment. He might have said it without thinking but he did want it. Grinding his hips up, a slow drag that had Chris groaning he nodded his head.

 

“You’re not going to make me ask twice are you?”

“Have you ever had anything up your ass before?”

“No.”

“Fucking hell, Chad.”

“I know what I want, Chris.”

“I probably should but I’m not strong enough to turn you down.”

“You probably should fucking fuck me already.” Chad countered.

“Stop running your mouth, kid and maybe I will.”

 

Chad smirked and made a show of zipping his mouth shut before giving him a shit-eating grin. Chris retaliated by sinking his teeth into the meat of Chad’s shoulder eliciting a startled yelp from him. The bite was soothed with tongue and lips an d he trailed kisses across his chest to work a nipple between his teeth before suddenly pulling away and untangling himself from Chad.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Chad whined.

“Just getting some supplies, not like I’m going to fuck your virgin ass dry.”

 

Chad didn’t really have a comeback to that so he kept quiet, tracking Chris’s movements as he walked across the room to where his guitar case was propped. Digging in the front pocket he pulled out a small packet of lube and a condom.

 

“Life of a musician?” Chad teased.

“It certainly has its perks.” Chris replied moving to the far side of the couch.

 

He dropped the condom onto the floor by the couch and opened the lube, squirting some out over the fingers of his right hand. Instead of moving right to his hole like Chad had expected Chris moved back over him, catching his mouth in a rough kiss. He was lost in the slide of tongues and the taste of beer and whisky when something cool and wet pressed between his ass cheeks. His hole clenched at having anything so close.

 

“Relax.” Chris spoke into his mouth.

 

Chris’ non-lubed hand moved to stroke at his cock, his erection not having flagged in the slightest despite his nerves. This time when Chris pressed a finger against his hole he willed himself to relax and let the tension seep out of his body. One finger barely dipped inside, shallow and rhythmic, building up to something more. It felt strange but not horrible and he canted his hips, urging Chris to keep going. The other boy took his time though, working almost maddeningly slow until Chad’s body shook with the need for more, not caring about being properly stretched out just wanting to see how much better Chris’ cock would feel. He had three fingers buried deep, stretching and curling inside of him and why had he never tried this before because fuck did it feel good. Maybe Jared had a point about the whole gay sex thing, not that he planned on ever telling his friend that. Suddenly Chris brushed something inside of him and it was like sparks across his skin.

 

“Fuck! Do that again, right there.” He cried out.

 

Chris repeated the movement and it was blinding pleasure, almost painful and Chad arched into it. He tried to move back on Chris’ hand to get more and was rewarded with Chris fucking into him hard. His fingers pushing up against that spot again and again until he was screaming and begging as he spilled all over his chest and Chris’ hand.

In the daze of orgasm he registered the loss of Chris’ hand and protested weakly. Chris just chuckled, the sound tight and low as he moved to scoop the condom up off the floor. He quickly sheathed himself and coated it in lube before moving back between Chad’s spread legs. He was still coming down when he felt the blunt head of Chris’ cock pushing at his stretched rim. He pushed in slowly and holy fuck, this was definitely more than fingers. Chris felt absolutely huge inside him, filling him up and claiming him. Carving out a spot just for him, moving where no one else had ever moved before. Chris was taut above him, tightly coiled muscles as he seated himself completely and held still. His shoulder length hair was sweaty and hung down tickling against Chad’s chest. He reached up and tangled his fingers in the strands and used them to pull him down, seeking out his mouth again. They kissed hungrily as Chad adjusted to the girth of Chris inside of him. It burned but almost in a good way and he was already starting to get hard again.

 

“You’re so fucking tight, kid. Need to move.”

“Do it.”

 

Chris pulled back and pushed forward, the slide aided by the liberal amount of lube he had used. When Chad didn’t complain he did it again, slow and steady until he started to cant his hips up and meet him thrust for thrust. Chris started to really fuck him then, hips snapping and punching the air out of him with every thrust forward. The singer let out a deep groan with every few snaps of his hips, picking up speed and pulling Chad back to meet him.

 

“Fuck, just like that, yeah. So good, gonna fuck you up. This ass is mine, such a greedy hole, fucking sucking me in. So tight. Gonna make you come on my cock, can you do that for me? Be my good boy?”

 

Chris was spewing absolute filth, each broken sentence getting dirtier and dirtier turning Chad on more than he had ever thought possible. He was so fucking close to coming a second time and his cock lay untouched, swollen and violently red against his stomach.

 

“Fuck you open, sloppy and gaping for my cock.” Chris growled.

“So close, Chris. Fuck, keep talking.”

“Gonna train you on my cock, you take it so good. Turn you into my little cockslut.”

 

It was too much; the brutal pace, the stretch and the words had him bound too tight. He came like an eruption, bursting out and shaking his entire body as he spilled thick streams of come. Chris’ words trailed off and his mouth hung open slack as he fucked into Chad brutally for a handful of thrusts before stilling deep inside of him, his entire body tight as a cry ripped out of his throat. Chad could feel the warmth of him coming even with the condom and he felt the aftershock of orgasm ripple through him. Chris collapsed forward then, just barely catching himself on his forearms so that Chad wasn’t squished under his full weight. He was panting and sweaty and they both just laid there for a moment catching their breath and calming down. After a bit Chris pushed himself up and gingerly extracted himself, Chad hissed as his cock slipped free of his abused hole.

 

“Damn that was good.” Chris said with a satisfied smirk.

“You’ve got one hell of a mouth on you.” Chad admired.

 

Chris just chuckled while Chad slowly pushed himself up, undeniably sore but in the most satisfying way. They moved to get redressed, Chris tossing him a small, sweat stained towel to wipe himself off with. It wasn’t until he was buttoning his shirt that he started to feel awkward. He had just had sex with this dude he barely knew and he was still fairly certain he wasn’t gay.

 

“I should go, Jared is probably wondering where I am.”

 

It was a lie and they both knew it. There was no way that either Jensen or Jared were missing their respective best friends but Chris let him have it anyways.

 

“No problem. I’ll see you around Chad, text me if you want a repeat.”

“Yeah, sure man.” Chad replied nonchalantly.

 

As he walked out of the small room trying not to limp or anything he admitted to himself that as soon as he could sit down again he would be texting the older boy. After all, orgasms were orgasms and he might as well see where this might lead.


End file.
